Conventionally, pickup trucks have been used to serve many functions, such as carrying cargo, pulling heavy loads, and plowing snow. While these trucks are versatile and can handle a large number of heavy-duty tasks, they are not without their disadvantages. In some instances, the truck may be physically too large for the area in which it is intended, such as the inside of a warehouse. These pickup trucks also tend to be expensive. For those applications where the functionality of a light-duty pickup is required, but the cost makes them impractical, many are looking to new categories of vehicles. In certain situations, professional grade All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) are employed. For example, the bed of an ATV can be loaded with cinder blocks for transportation to the location at a building site where they are needed. Another class of vehicles has also emerged, known as Utility Vehicles (UTVs), which are larger than traditional ATVs, but still much smaller than pickup trucks. These vehicles are intended for towing, carrying cargo and plowing, although they do not have the power capabilities of the larger trucks. UTVs are typically used by golf courses, refineries, utilities, municipalities, and construction companies.
While utilitarian, there are disadvantages in using either ATVs or UTVs. Specifically, these vehicles have far less power than ordinary pickup trucks. For example, the engine of an exemplary UTV delivers 30 horsepower, as compared to over 200 HP for a typical pickup truck, limiting the UTVs to lower maximum payloads and lower towing capacities. The electrical systems of UTVs and ATVs are also inferior in terms of power capability. The alternator of a typically pickup truck is capable of delivering 130 amps, allowing it to supply energy to high-power external attachments, such as winches, hydraulic snow plows, and the like. However, the alternators for traditional ATVs and UTVs are capable of delivering only about 15-40 amps. This difference in electrical power restricts the usage of these high-power attachments on smaller vehicles. For example, the snow plows on a pickup truck are typically controlled via hydraulic cylinders, allowing the operator to move the blade from left to right, as well as elevate it. The motors used in these plow systems typically draw in excess of 100 Amps while the plow blade is being positioned. While the alternator in a typically pickup truck can readily supply this power, this energy load would quickly drain the battery and electrical system of the smaller ATVs and UTVs.
More importantly, cost is a major consideration for any attachment that is to be used with an ATV or UTV. These vehicles cost significantly less than a conventional truck. Therefore, it is impractical for the accessories for an ATV to be as expensive as those for a truck. Specifically, hydraulic systems, such as those used for powered snow plow blade, while acceptable for use with conventional trucks, are far too expensive to use with a much lower priced vehicle. Consequently, most accessories that are currently available for these smaller vehicles are controlled manually, thereby removing a significant source of cost.
Hydraulic systems have traditionally been used for snow plows for several reasons. First, the hydraulic pressure system is capable of lifting and moving the heavy weight of the plow. Second, once the plow blade has been adjusted into position, the system uses minimal power to hold it in place, since the fluid pressure in the pistons helps to hold the blade in place. Lastly, hydraulic systems are able to adapt to unexpected spikes in load. Assume, for example, a snow plow blade has been set into position, and the left side of the blade encounters an excessive load, such as a curb or large rock. This load compresses the fluid in the piston that is holding the left side of the blade in place. Once that load exceeds a threshold value, the fluid will be forced out of the piston and back into the reservoir. This removal of fluid from the left piston allows the plow blade to turn toward the excessive load, without damage to the rest of the system. Without such a mechanism, plow systems would be seriously damaged whenever a curb, pothole, or other stationary object is encountered.
The low output power of UTVs and ATVs makes hydraulic systems impractical. Furthermore, the cost of a hydraulic system is a far higher percentage of the cost of the vehicle, which makes their use in this application impractical. Consequently, the snow plow systems used for most small vehicles, such as ATVs and UTVs, are manual, requiring the operator to manually lift and adjust the position of the blade, typically by using a bolt to set the proper angle and height of the blade. To address the issue of excessive loads, many manufacturers use pins or bolts purposely designed to shear off when they encounter too much force.
As ATVs and UTVs become more popular, it is desirable to be able to offer plow functionality similar to that available for conventional pickup trucks, while being mindful of the lower power and cost parameters associated with these vehicles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to allow these vehicles, despite their lower electrical output, to be equipped with fully powered snow plows, capable of having their blade angle remotely adjusted. It is a further object of the present invention to allow this powered system to be able to withstand unexpected excessive spikes in load, caused by unseen or unexpected objects that may be encountered.